Yellow
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: In life, there were only two things Ash Ketchum wanted more than anything else. One- to become a Pokemon Master. Two- to find his soulmate. Little did he know how the two would be linked. Soulmate AU


Yellow

Soulmates... Ash Ketchum had heard that word thrown around since the day he was born,

'The world will burst into colour and life as soon as you meet your soulmate' he was always told. But like any other nine-year-old boy Ash didn't want to wait to meet his soulmate. He was tired of the world being grey and monotone. He'd often dream of what his soulmate would be like. Would they have red hair? Or blonde? Maybe brown or even blue. Would they be shy and timid? Or loud and adventurous? Or would they tease each other and make each other laugh? One thing Ash knew for certain though, once he found his soulmate he was never letting them go. Ash spent almost as much time wondering about his future soulmate as he did dreaming about becoming a Pokemon Master. A dream he would start the road tomorrow on his tenth birthday.

"Mom, tell me about the colours again please?" Ash asked, sitting down at the dining table. Delia smiled down at her son.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, the world just seems to come to life in a way that's indescribable. All you feel is warmth as the colours come to life" Delia told him, Ash's eyes grew wide with excitement as they always did when Delia told him this story.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm gonna become a Pokemon Master and find my soulmate! It's gonna be the best! Mom... Who's your soulmate?" Ash asked suddenly. The smile faded slightly from Delia's lips, recovering quickly she answered

"I'll tell you when you're older okay?"

"Aww! Okay" Ash whined

Ash was in his bedroom watching the final from this year's Pokemon League final.

"And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack! Oh, but Gengar bounces right back! And there it is, the Hypnosis Power of Gengar! This could be the end of Nidorino. Wait, the trainer recalled Nidorino. Which Pokemon will he use now? Oh, it's Onix. Now, this giant Pokemon's on the attack. (on TV) Oh-oh but Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beautifully today..." The announcer commentated

"Yes! I am Ash! And now that I am ten, I can finally get my Pokemon Licence" Ash announced to his empty bedroom

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world. I will be a Pokémon master. Pokémon master! That is what I'll -" He continued before he was interrupted by his mother

"Ash, get to bed! It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep"

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey. I can't sleep" Ash told her

"Well if you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this." Delia told him, putting a videotape into the player. The familiar face of the world famous Pokemon expert Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?"

"Go to bed when this is done" Delia warned her son

"Alright I'm going" Ash sighed

"And change into your pyjamas, okay?" Delia added

"I'm going" Ash repeated

The next morning Ash awoke with a start, his alarm clock now smashed into pieces on the floor below his bed. Ash was late, for what was the most important day of his life

"What?... Oh, no! What time is it?! Squirtle, Bulbasaur Charmander, anyone is fine - just please, save one for me." He cried out, rushing out of his home in his pyjamas without saying a word to his mother. Ash was running towards Professor Oaks laboratory that sat on top of a hill overlooking Pallet Town when he was stopped by a large crowd that had gathered outside.

"Oh sorry!" Ash apologised as he cut through the crowd, only to find his childhood rival Gary Oak. Ash squeezed past the last of the crowd, tripping and falling into Gary

"Hey, watch where you're going! Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me!" Gary snapped at him.

"Gary?"

"Mister Gary to you! Show some respect! Well, Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I got a Pokémon and you don't" Gary told him with a smug grin

"You... got your first Pokémon?"

"That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Pokeball" Gary shot at him, taking out his Pokeball and spinning it around on his finger which leads to a loud cheer from the gathered crowd. Gary turned to face them.

"Thank you, fans! Thank you for this great honour! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master, and make the Town of Pallet known all around the world!" Gary addressed them, leading to more wild cheering.

"Excuse me"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?" Ash asked

"None of your business! If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" Gary answered smugly. Ash watched as Gary and his group of cheerleaders drove off

"AHHHH! I'll show you!" Ash vowed before storming into Professor Oak's laboratory

"So you finally decided to show up after all." Professor Oak greeted

"Oh, Professor Oak, where's my Pokémon?" Ash asked eagerly

"Your Pokemon?" He questioned

"Yes, I'm ready"

"You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you're gonna train in your pyjamas." Professor Oak questioned

"Oh no, professor, I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late, but believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon," Ash answered

"I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to choose... Squirtle!" Ash added

"Already taken by someone who was on time," Professor Oak told him

"Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept. But now I would choose as my Pokémon... Bulbasaur!"

"That was also taken by a kid who wasn't late"

"Ohh, well that's no problem because my Pokémon will be... Charmander"

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, uhh, the Pokémon"

"Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?" Ash asked, disappointment evident in his voice

"Well, there is still one left, but I -" Professor Oak began

"Professor I'll take it!" Ash cut him off

"I think I should warn you - There is a problem with this last one."

"I have to have a Pokémon." Ash pleaded

"Well, in that case..." Professor Oak began as he took out the last remaining Pokeball and released the Pokemon from inside.

"Pikachu... Its name is Pikachu" Professor Oak informed him

"Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all!" Ash answered reaching out and gently petting the Pokemon... A warmth rushed over Ash, a warmth Ash had never felt before even on the hottest summer day. He blinked and when he looked back down at his new Pokemon... Yellow. He saw Pikachu was yellow, with brown eyes, brown markings on his tail and red cheeks. Ash had found his soulmate and their journey was just about to begin.


End file.
